The present disclosure relates to weapon systems and, more particularly, to helicopter armament systems.
It is known to provide weapon systems on aircraft, including helicopters. For example, 50 caliber machine guns have been mounted on helicopters using an external store support assemblies. However, there remains a need for a system to integrate updated weapons, including the GAU-21 50 caliber machine gun, onto helicopters, including the UH-1Y. Additionally, there is a need for an effective ammunition feed system, and casing and link ejection system.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an ammunition feed assembly for a machine gun includes an ammunition canister including a first side wall, a second side wall extending parallel to and in spaced relation to the first side wall, a first end wall extending between the first side wall and the second side wall, and a second end wall extending between the first side wall and the second side wall in spaced relation to the first end wall, the first side wall configured to be positioned adjacent to and in substantially parallel disposition with a vertical mounting surface. A storage compartment for storing an ammunition belt in a serpentine path is defined by the first side wall, the second side wall, the first end wall, and the second end wall. A first end bracket is secured to the first end wall of the canister, and a second end bracket is secured to the second end wall of the canister. A first end receiver is configured to be secured to the vertical mounting surface and to receive the first end bracket, and a second end receiver is configured to be secured to the vertical mounting surface and to receive the second end bracket. A first pin is configured to be slidably received by the first end bracket and the first end receiver for releasably coupling the first end bracket to the first end receiver. A second pin is configured to be slidably received by the second end bracket and the second end receiver for releasably coupling the second end bracket to the second end receiver.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of feeding ammunition to a machine gun includes the steps of providing an ammunition belt within a storage compartment of an ammunition canister, coupling the ammunition canister to a vertical mounting surface of a helicopter, supplying the ammunition belt through a feed chute to a machine gun, and viewing through a sight formed within a wall of the ammunition canister the amount of ammunition belt remaining within the storage compartment.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.